


some things you will remember

by eggosandxmen



Category: X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cousins, Gen, IT'S REAL SWEET TO GROW OLD, Platonic Cuddling, Reflections On Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: some things stay sweet forever.(Laura, and Megan, andBeat the Champby the Mountain Goats.)
Relationships: Laura Kinney & Megan Kinney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	some things you will remember

**Author's Note:**

> my incredible friend, river moonrunes, is writing me one of the greatest gifts of all time, and i finally found the words to write a little drabble i've been meaning to do for a year. not to sound dramatic, but these two mean everything to me. i hope you all enjoy.

"Laura?” Megan says, soft as she always is as she pads into the room, sun rising outside the apartment windows. “What’re you doing?”

“Just looking.” Her cousin is sitting cross-legged on the couch in nothing but a tank top and a pair of boxers, holding an old photo.

Laura is twenty-two years old. Megan is exactly three and a half months shy of it. They’ve changed. It’s… strange, sometimes-- to not be teenagers anymore. 

But they still manage to work in tandem; Megan sits down next to Laura on the old, worn couch and picks the photograph easily from between her fingers, extending her arms to peer at it even as Laura, smiling ever-so-slightly, tries to take it back. They push each other around, gently, for a few seconds before Megan manages to get a proper look.

It’s of them when they were fourteen; Megan’s old baggy pants and the hoodie she’s still got, Laura wearing that old football jersey she’d shown up in. Megan remembers this-- there was a photo booth down by the pier they had visited. Laura isn’t smiling, but she’s looking at Megan like she’d hung the stars in the sky.

It hits her, suddenly.

They’ve grown up.

“Fuck,” Megan asks, blinking back sudden pinpricks of tears. “Uh, what’s that song that Scott always quotes? The Mountain Goats one?” 

“The Legend of Chavo Guerrero. _I've been told it's real sweet to grow old_.” Laura responds, leaning on her shoulder.

“Yeah.” 

Megan takes her hand, leaning her head on top of Laura’s. “You ever thought we’d get here?”

“Not in a thousand years, no.” Laura shrugs, tapping her fingers against Megan’s. “When I was fourteen, I had some issues--”

“Wow, I never would’ve guessed!”

“Shush. I just-- I thought I’d kill you or you’d leave or I’d leave. No options for, you know, my art therapy major cousin who graduated honors for high school coming over to try to make pasta with me and my little sisters. Or my aunt calling me while I’m watching Sam and Roberto’s twins. But we’re here now. I’m glad for it.”

“Me, too,” Megan says, feeling it to be maybe the single truest statement she’d ever said aloud. “I love you, Laura.”

“I love you too, you utter sap.” 

(And, God, it used to be so hard for Laura to get those words out, and now they slip out easily, without even having to think about it.)

“Always will.”

“I know.”

“Even when you steal my sweatshirts and fuck up my haircut--”

“I told you I’m no good with razors!”

“You have razors in your hands, Laura!”

“Those are completely different! No-- stupid electricity, or anything!” She’s laughing, shoving Megan lightly on the arm, and Megan lets herself laugh, too, as she puts the picture back down on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> comments + kudos always make my day.
> 
> thank you, river. and thank you, laura & megan-- for everything you gave me when i was twelve, and everything you've helped me become.


End file.
